a mother a cattle rancher and a lover
by bitemeEdward121719
Summary: Isabella is a mother of two staying with her brother in a small house on the outskirts of Forks, Washington. When she meets Edward Cullen at er brother's prom, Her whole world will be turned upside down. BXE Rated M for lemony goodness in later chappies
1. Chapter 1

I watched Jake out of the corner of my eye as he ambled over toward the punch bowl, He turned slowly and smiled at me, I smiled back knowingly.

* * *

'Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 22 years old and I'm going to the Olympic university for my P.H.D. in Surgery and paramedics. I'm living in a old yellow house near and ancient forest In Forks, Washington. My parents are living in Jacobs ville, Texas working on their cattle ranch, my little brother, Randy, and I are sharing the house while he finishes up at the high school here in forks. We're enjoying spending time together, well not as much as I wished.'

Yah' know the first few sentences that mention a guy named Jake? Well thats Jacob Black, I met him when I came to get my car back from Randy, He and Randy are best friends and are mostly the same age. Randy was held back a year and so they're in the same grade, Am I making Any sense here?'

Anyways, Jake didn't want to look for a date and so my brother dragged me along, Well him and his dates. Oh and you'll find out who his dates are ;). And so back to the prom!

* * *

The music changed from rap to a waltz.I giggled at the stumbling boys trying to waltz with their dates and stepping on their feet, but their was one couple twirling and swaying, and dipping dangerously low to the ground. I recognized the girl as one of the girls lusting after my brother, Her name was Lauren, she had a nasally voice that gave me a migraine and dirty blond hair that looks like it really did have dirt in it,(smells like it too), her blue eyes are usually crowded with the reflection of her lust after my baby brother.

Lauren's male partner was breathtakingly beautiful, with his dark bronze hair messily falling into his emerald green eyes. His tall lean frame leaning over and helping Lauren move in time with him, I caught a glimpse of his lusciously full lips, and a heart wrenching smile that made my knees wobble, I was so caught up in observing Lauren and her 'man' that I didn't here Randy approach, until he laid his hand on my shoulder causing me to jump slightly.

"Hey, Bells! Wanna dance with me?" Randy said with a rueful grin.

"Sure, Ran." I laughed out, I took my brother's right hand and placed my left on his shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked as he placed a hand on my lower back and took my right hand.

"Ready." I said smiling up at him, he grinned then off we were. Twirling and spinning, swaying and twisting. Randy never stepped on my foot though he had only a few years before at his other high school proms.

"Wow you learned good huh lil' brother?" I asked laughing as he bent me backwards on his arm.

"Oh well I had a good teacher." He said with another rueful grin.

"I feel flattered, Ran, and also how do you not drawl?" I asked, my Texan accent slipping into the mix of words.

"Hm... don't know." He drawled with another grin. Ran seemed to be all smiles tonight.

"Mhm, well lets finish our dance, I'm sure Jake wants to dance." I said as he twirled me in a circle.

"Yeah yeah." Ran mumbled looking towards the punch bowl.

"About that, Jake found another girl to finish up the prom with." Randy said softly I smiled.

"Good for him then, come on finish or dance. I want us to say hi to Lauren before I leave." I said with a grin, Randy chuckled and we finished our waltz.

"Lets go!" Randy said and we walked through the crowd while the music switched to another rap song.

"Hey , Lauren!" Randy called above the crowd at Lauren and her date.

"H-Hi R-Randy!." Lauren stuttered, I snorted when she looked to me and then Randy.

"Who are you?!" Lauren asked in a shrill nasally shriek. I almost doubled over laughing.

"Isabella swan, this little kids older sister, nice to meet you Lauren. I've heard so much about you. Your going out with my brother,right?" I said teasingly, Laurens features brightened up and then saddened.

"I wish, but no he isn't my boyfriend." Lauren said with a frown, I elbowed Rand in the ribs.

"Er I was just coming over so I could ask you out to a movie, unless this 'fella over there is your man." Randy said indicating the man next to Lauren.

"Oh no this is Edward Cullen my third cousin, he's staying with my family while he's applying to the Olympic University." Lauren said with a rush and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Edward said sticking a hand out towards my brother, to their surprise I took it and shook it firmly with a grin.

"Like wise, Mr.Cullen." I said with a curtsy, the small group erupted with laughter when my phone rang.

"Fuck!" I said when I checked the caller Id, the nanny was calling.

"Hello?" I asked in a panicky tone, Randy stopped laughing and watched me with horror.

"Ms. I'm sorry but I can't keep working with these little monsters, they get into everything and they're always falling, Oh no! James! are you okay baby?" The nanny spoke in a shrill shriek, I imagined I fainted for it went black as I heard the end of what she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback: "Ms. I'm sorry but I can't keep working with these little monsters, they get into everything and they're always falling, Oh no! James! are you okay baby?" The nanny spoke in a shrill shriek, I imagined I fainted for it went black as I heard the end of what she said.

I woke up in the arms of my brother, he stared at my face intently.

"Erm...What happened?" I asked with a shy smile.

"Oi! you were the one who fainted when you heard the nanny say something about James! He only tripped!" Randy yelled at me, holding me protectively against him.

'' Oh." I stated quietly, looking down a blush creeping along my cheeks.

"Oh, she says! damn it Bells! ever since those kids have been born you take all the blame, all the hurt for them. What the hell are you going to do for them when they're moving out of your home to live somewhere far away from their over protective mother?!" Randy asked angrily, raising his voice. I sat up straight and turned to face my brother, eyes narrowed.

"You know what, I'll do whatever I damned please thank you very much! And also you have no authority to tell me what to do with my children, They came out of my womb damnit!" I yelled at my younger brother, he cringed and looked down grimly.

I know that Sis, its just I worry 'bout you and them because your treating them the way Dad and mom treated you, and then look how it turned out. You get pregnant in my freshman year and the guy bails on you. You instantly expected mom and dad to help make up for your mistake." Randy pointed out solemnly, I nodded and then noticed all eyes and ears were on us.

"Oops." Randy and I stated. Lauren was gawking at me as if I had grown two heads and Edward was looking at me as if he understood.

"I think I'm gonna grab Alice and Rose, they seem to have gotten quite the attention by the punch bowl." I stated with a wink towards randy.

"I think you better, before I drag them both out wrapped up in a table cloth!" Randy chuckled.

"Well night Lauren, Edward." I said with a shy nod in Edward's direction, he smiled and took my hand, kissing it lightly.

"Good night, Bella." Edward said in a creamy rich velvet voice.

"G'night bella." Lauren said turning her attention onto my brother.

"See yah later sis." Randy said, as I turned into the crowd by tye punch bowl.

Okay its time to introduce my two roomates Alice Whitlock and Rosalie Hale. Both of them are the same age as me but they are much more beautiful I'm a pretty site for sore eyes, Rose Rosalie is 5'6 with long silky golden tendrils of hair that fall down to her waist, she has a hourglass figure and is very skinny with tan skin and a smile that could break your heart well for men anyways. Alice on the other hand is about 4'9 with spiky black hair cut short with the same figure as rose and has a paler tan complection.

upon arriving at the punch bowl, I noticed the lusting eyes of the young men towards my two roomates as they danced together with their heads thrown back in their laughter.

"Rose! Alice! You better come with me before Randy gets to you guys!" I called to them, Instantly stopping their performance, as they looked around to fine me in the crowd. Alice spotted me first and danced over to me, Rose following quickly.

"Bella, what did you do?!" Alice asked horror stricken at the sight of me, I mumbled under my breath as they began to drag me to the ladies room.

"Wait! wait!" I shrieked as they dragged me renlentlesly. Stopping abruptly they watched me for a moment waiting for my confession.

"I need to get home, and you guys are coming with me," I stated, twisting out of their grips. Pouting they nodded, and followed me as I mayed my way to the other side of the gym.


End file.
